


A Ride Home

by xxmirabellaxx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Jaeho - Fandom, jaejoong - Fandom, yunho - Fandom, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Sassy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmirabellaxx/pseuds/xxmirabellaxx
Summary: When Yunho gets stranded for the holidays, Jaejoong picks him up and gives him a ride.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	A Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and TVXQ anniversary!
> 
> Here's your annual gift from me: an actual oneshot that didn't turn into a chaptered fic. Can you believe it? It's a miracle! My past holiday fics have themes of Fireflies, nice, and naughty, so this year you get...well, I don't even know how to describe this fic. You'll see. I hope you enjoy it! ^^ 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who supported me this past year, especially my sponsors and my devoted commenters. You all keep me writing. ❤️ Take care of yourselves. See you in the new year!

*✲ﾟ*

Yunho trudged along the side of the road, head down. The snow had turned to icy rain, and he shivered inside his leather jacket. What a holiday this turned out to be! First his flight got canceled, then his rental car broke down, and now his cellphone was dead. Maybe walking to the nearest town hadn’t been such a great idea, but there wasn’t much choice out on this empty stretch of highway. It was either sit in the car until help arrived or walk, and he was a man of action, dammit. A freezing man of action, he amended, as sleet blew sideways into his face. He hunched his shoulders and walked faster, his shoes slipping in the snow.

He was so focused on putting one foot in front of the other that it took him a moment to notice the car rolling up behind him. But when he saw the headlights reflect off the mile marker, he turned in relief.

“Hey! Hey!” He waved his arms and stepped out into the light beams to get the driver’s attention.

It was a silver sports car, sleek, low-slung, and not made for weather like this. Lucky for Yunho, the driver was going slow and saw him in time to brake. The car crawled forward along the icy road until it stopped next to Yunho.

Yunho gave his best smile through chattering teeth and mimed can you give me a ride? to the unseen driver. The car idled for a long moment, like the driver was thinking it over. Yunho did his best to not look like an axe-murderer. It must have worked, because the door popped open a crack.

Expecting the tinted window to roll down, the sudden invitation to enter caught Yunho by surprise. He hesitated. Maybe he should be worried about axe-murderers. But the slap of cold rain on his face decided him. What choice did he have? He’d freeze to death if he stayed out here. “No guts, no glory,” he muttered, pulling the door open and ducking inside the car.

He slammed the door and awkwardly fitted his long legs into the well under the dashboard. He dragged his backpack off his shoulder and wedged it under his calves. Exhaling, he settled in and finally turned to thank the driver. Yunho’s breath caught in his throat.

Holy crap. He was gorgeous. Drop-dead, may-I-drink-your-bathwater, sizzling perfection.

Dark hair feathered forward in wings onto high cheekbones, and the low light from the dash highlighted the curve of his lush mouth. Thick bangs shadowed his eyes, but Yunho could see them glint with humor at Yunho’s stunned, open-mouthed silence.

“Seatbelt,” the guy said. Even his voice was beautiful, low and husky.

“Oh right,” Yunho felt heat creep into his cheeks as he fumbled with the metal flange and fastener for the belt. He’d just been staring at the guy like an idiot, hadn’t he? Way to play it cool, Jung.

“Safety first,” the guy said. “You all set?”

“Yeah, I’m in.”

The guy nodded and carefully edged the car back onto the icy road.

“Thanks,” Yunho said. “For picking me up.”

The driver smiled slightly in the dim light, as if Yunho’s words were funny, but he nodded. “No problem. I couldn’t leave you out there in this weather.”

“Yeah, it’s nasty,” Yunho agreed, dragging his eyes away from the perfect face next to him to look out at the falling sleet.

“Was that your car I passed a few miles back? Red sedan?”

“Yeah. My rental.” Yunho shook his head in disgust. “Piece of crap. But it’s all they had left at the airport with so many flights canceled.”

“Ah.” The guy nodded. “Where are you headed?”

“Eventually? Home. But right now, I’ll settle for any hotel that has hot water.”

The driver glanced over at Yunho in concern. “Is it warm enough for you?” He reached forward and twisted a knob on the dash. Hot air poured from the vents, warming the air immediately. “How’s that?”

“It’s good,” Yunho said. He swallowed hard at the mouthwatering muscles moving in the driver’s forearm as he adjusted the heating controls. A wave of heat rose inside him that didn’t come from the seat warmer. He fought to keep his thoughts on track. What was he saying again? Oh yeah. “It’s nice and cozy in here.” He looked around the interior at the gray leather and silver detailing. “Actually, this is a really nice car. What is it?”

The driver shrugged. “Just an Audi.”

Yunho laughed, “Just an Audi? No big deal, huh?”

Another shrug. “It’s not a Lamborghini Murcielago LP-640 or anything.”

Yunho tried to keep a straight face as he nodded wisely. “That’s your other car, right?”

The driver shot him a look, his dark eyes searching for something in Yunho’s face. When all he saw was a good-natured smile, he relaxed back against the seat. “Sure,” he said. “One of my six cars.”

“Six! Ha!” Yunho respected how far the guy was willing to take the joke. “But they’re all back at your mansion so you’re forced to slum around in this old wreck, right?”

“Right. And my chauffeur took off for the holidays.”

“Your chauffeur. Of course. As expected.” Yunho nodded sagely, noting the elegant cut of the driver’s clothing. He didn’t recognize the designer, but he could tell they were custom-made. Expensive. “So I got picked up by a bajillionaire. Lucky me.”

Jae grinned, a flash of white teeth in the low light. “That’s me. Mr. Moneybags.”

“Lucky you. Must be nice.” Yunho grinned back. “But seriously, what’s your real name? Unless you want me to call you ‘Moneybags’ all night.”

“Jaejoong.” The driver stared straight ahead into the darkness. “My friends call me Jae,” he said.

“Jae.” It suited him. Simple and chic. “I’m Yunho.”

Jae turned and looked at him again, his gaze drifting over Yunho’s face before flitting away. “Nice to meet you.”

“How far are you headed?” Yunho asked.

“Grace City.”

“Is that home?”

“It’s where my family lives. So, yeah,” Jae smiled. “I guess it’s home.” He glanced at Yunho. “How about you? Where’s home?”

“Next state over. In Willowton. For now, anyway. But when I make it big, I’m going to live in Los Angeles.”

“’Make it big’? What do you mean?” Jae frowned.

“I’m a dancer.” Yunho tried to keep from boasting as he said, “I’ve been touring the past few years. Revues. Some Broadway productions. I was in Hamilton for a bit.”

Jae seemed impressed. “So you’re a star.”

“Nah, I haven’t had any starring roles. Yet. I’ll get there, though.”

“Determination’s half the battle,” Jae said. “If you don’t believe in you, who will?”

“Exactly!” Yunho agreed, excitement rising. “That’s what I always say! ‘Always keep the faith.’ Something good will happen eventually.”

“Always keep the faith,” Jae repeated softly. “I like that. Do you? Keep it, I mean.”

“Of course,” Yunho said, then faltered. “Well, mostly. Sometimes it’s hard.” He looked away from Jae, out the side window. “Right now, it’s hard.”

“Why is that?”

“My show just got canceled.” Why are you telling him this? A voice shrieked in Yunho’s brain. You don’t even know him. But he couldn’t seem to stop himself. There was something so comforting and…nonjudgmental about Jae. He spilled everything. “I got bounced off our tour tonight. No warning, nothing. They called us backstage, told us this was our last stop, and that was it. Show’s over. Done and dusted for all of us. We didn’t even get paid.”

“They have to pay you if you worked,” Jae said, his tone sharp. He paused, then continued smoothly. “It’s not fair if they don’t.”

“Yeah, well, tell them that,” Yunho laughed bitterly. He shook his head. “I’ll get the money when my agency’s done processing the paperwork, but I’m broke as a joke until they do. That’s why I’m heading to Willowton.”

“You have family there?”

“Yeah. Figure I’ll crash at my parents’ place for a while, just until I line up the next gig.” He looked glumly out the window and they drove in silence for a while. The mile markers ticked off the distance in the darkness.

Finally, Yunho pulled out of his funk. He turned to look at the man next to him and mentally shook himself. What was he doing? The hottest guy he’d ever seen was a foot away from him, and he was wallowing in self-pity. Don’t waste your shot.

He forced a smile onto his face and asked, “What about you?”

Jaejoong glanced at him. “Me?”

“What do you do for a living?” Yunho teased. “How do you afford all your fancy cars, Moneybags?”

Jae hesitated for a moment, then said, “Music. I write songs. And sing them.”

“Oh yeah?” Yunho’s eyebrows shot up. “Anything I’d know?”

“Well, I do a lot of covers,” Jae hedged. “You might have heard one of those.”

“Are you any good?”

Jae turned with an affronted expression. He seemed ready to tear into his passenger when he caught the teasing glint in Yunho’s eye. His scowl smoothed out and he shrugged. “Some people think so.”

“Your parents?” Yunho grinned. “Anybody else?”

Jae snorted, but played along. “My friends.”

Yunho shook his head in mock despair. “Friends have to say you’re good. It’s like…The Law of friendship. Tell you what. Sing something. I’ll be honest with you and say if you’re any good or not.”

Jae had the strangest expression on his face, like he was torn between indignation and laughter. He took a deep breath and then exhaled on a laugh. He shook his head, bemused. “I haven’t performed for one person in ages. Especially someone so rude.” His smile took the sting from his words.

“Rude? I’m trying to help you,” Yunho said. “Come on. Just a few lines.” He looked at Jae expectantly, pouting in his best puppy-eyes look.

Jae was no match for it. “Okay, fine. You win. But only a few verses.” Jae cleared his throat. “Ah… Ahhhh…” He sang a few low, test notes, then gave an awkward laugh. “This feels strange.”

“You’re stalling.”

“No, really! It’s true. I need…something.” Jae reached forward and turned on the stereo. He cycled through his music collection and then hit play. The first few notes of a ballad filled the car. Yunho didn’t recognize it, but Jaejoong nodded along as the beat kicked in. Then he started to sing.

_Born free, sadly, but one kiss, one heart  
With a slowed breath, we share one kiss…_

His voice was soft, breathy, and Yunho could tell he was holding himself back. But even so, his singing was lovely. Jae’s tone was as gorgeous as his flawless face.

_I feel it with my eyes closed in this complicated feeling…_

Yunho couldn’t look away. He was mesmerized by Jae, this beautiful stranger with a voice straight from heaven.

_Oh I’ll try to show you  
A free world…_

The music swelled into a swooning crescendo, and Jae finally unleashed his voice to rise with it in dazzling long notes. The power of the song sent chills rippling across Yunho’s skin. He was blown away. But when the chorus ended, Jae went silent and turned down the sound.

“Hey! Why’d you stop? I was just getting into it!”

“You want more? Guess that means I’m good, then,” Jae gave him a saucy look.

“Good? You’re incredible!” Yunho couldn’t keep up the pretense after that performance. “Please tell me you have a record contract. The world needs to hear that voice.”

Jae seemed pleased, but weirdly shy. He ducked his head and lifted his shoulder in bashful acknowledgment of Yunho’s praise. “I told you I was a singer.”

“Yeah, but…there are singers and then there are singers.”

Jae laughed. Now that his song was over, he relaxed again, leaning back in his seat. Yunho studied him, ticking off the details one by one: luxury car, designer clothes, talent, insanely beautiful… He had to be somebody. Was he famous? Or just wealthy? And what was he doing driving around in the middle of nowhere?

“What are you looking at?”

Yunho quickly turned his head away. Crap. He’d been caught staring. “Just wondering why someone like you is alone on Christmas Eve,” he said softly.

“I’m not alone.” Jae sent him a laughing look. “I’m spending my evening with a Broadway star.”

Yunho smiled back at him, but persisted. “I’ll bet you could spend your time with anyone you want. Someone special.”

“Maybe I am.” Jae refused to take the bait. “Besides, you’re alone too. Don’t you have a special someone?”

“Nah. I broke up with my last boyfriend a few months ago.” Yunho stressed the word boy to get his message across. “It’s the wild bachelor life for me now.”

Jae glanced at him. His gaze roamed over Yunho from his tousled wet hair to his long, muscular legs. When his eyes rose again to meet Yunho’s, there was a spark in them. “Is that so?” he murmured.

“How about you?” Yunho asked, trying to sound lighthearted and casual. “You seeing someone?”

“I see a lot of people,” Jaejoong joked. But then he softened and added, “But nothing serious.”

Yunho wasn’t sure what to make of Jae’s words, but it sounded like Yunho had a shot. His lips firmed with purpose. He changed the subject to start conversation. “So, Grace City, huh? What’s that like?”

They talked about their hometowns and families for a while. It turned out that Jae had eight sisters. He was the only boy in his family, so he’d been spoiled growing up. Yunho told Jae about his own sister, and how they’d been mistaken for twins when they were little. They chatted away in the dark car as the night hurtled past outside the windows.

By the time the first exit sign appeared, Yunho was smitten. He was awed by Jae’s beauty, sure, but it was his warmth and humor that sealed the deal on Yunho’s heart. There was something so endearing about the way Jae tilted his head to the side when he listened. And his awkward, husky laugh made desire smolder low in Yunho’s stomach. He met a lot of physically attractive people in show business, but he’d never met anyone that made him feel the same high he got while dancing. Only Jae.

“Should I take this exit?” Jae’s voice broke into his thoughts. “Looks like there are a few hotels here.”

“Sounds good.” Yunho stared at the man next to him, drinking in the sight of him while he could, as Jae took the exit and turned onto a side road.

They were both quiet, brooding, as the road signs announced they were getting close to a hotel. Yunho desperately tried to think of a casual way to get Jae’s number. He didn’t want to let him get away. He didn’t want their time together to end. But all too soon, Jae was turning into the parking lot of a Best Western.

“Is this okay?” Jae stared doubtfully at the nondescript motel. “There might be a nicer place down the road. We could look.”

“Nah, this’ll do,” Yunho said. Might as well jump off here. He couldn’t afford a nicer place. He fought back a depressed feeling as the reality of his situation hit him. No job. No prospects. And a long way to go before he got home. With a sigh, he pulled his backpack up from the floor and set it on his lap. He turned to Jae. “Well, this is it.”

Jae nodded. His dark eyes were intent on Yunho. “Yeah.”

“Thanks for the lift,” Yunho said. “I’ll look for your bestselling album.”

Jae grinned at him. “You can dance with me on my next tour. I’ll look you up.”

Seizing the opening, Yunho said, “You’ll need my number then.”

They exchanged numbers and Yunho’s depression lifted a little bit. It wasn’t over. He’d see Jae again. He slipped his phone into his pocket with a satisfied smile and opened the car door. “I better go,” he said.

The two men shared a long look, their unspoken attraction twining in the air between them like tendrils of smoke. Yunho wanted to lean forward and brush a kiss onto Jae’s inviting mouth, but he didn’t dare. He shot him one last, longing look and then swung a leg out onto the ground. “Okay,” he said. “See you.”

“Wait.” Jae held out a hand to halt him. His expression showed that he was struggling with an inner debate. Finally, he said, “You don’t have to stay here.”

Yunho shrugged, glancing at the bland motel. “It’s not the Four Seasons, but it’ll do.”

“No, I mean,” Jae hesitated, then said, “You could come home with me. There’s plenty of room at my parents’ house.”

Yunho was tempted, but he said doubtfully, “I don’t want to get in the way. Holidays are for family…”

Jae laughed. “At our house, the more the merrier. Trust me.”

Yunho’s heart started to pound. “Well, if you think it’s okay…”

“It’ll be fine. You can stay with us and then head out to Willowton in the morning.”

“Okay then.” Yunho pulled his leg back in and closed the car door. “I’m in.”

They both smiled as Jae turned the car around and drove back to the highway.

*✲ﾟ*

“Goodnight!”

“Sleep well!”

Yunho waved to Jae’s sisters and followed him up the stairs. “Your family is great,” he said. “They’ve been so nice to me.”

“They’re a lot, sometimes,” Jae said, “but yeah. They’re alright.”

He led Yunho down a long hall and threw open the door to a bedroom. “We’re in here.”

Yunho looked around the small room in curiosity. So, this was Jae’s room. It was definitely a young boy’s room, with blue-painted walls, posters of pop singers, and bunk beds. The sheets were patterned with stars and planets.

Jae looked around as if seeing it for the first time. “My parents don’t come in here, so it’s pretty much the way I left it when I moved out.”

“You moved out when you were nine?”

“Jerk.” Jaejoong snort-laughed and punched Yunho in the arm, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. They’d grown closer, touchier, throughout the evening with Jae’s family. It was impossible to stay stiff and formal with that rowdy bunch. Nobody seemed to think it was odd that Jae had dragged a stranger home with him. They’d welcomed Yunho as if he was one of them, and after a few hours, he felt like he was. He’d relaxed and given in to their warmth, pushing his attraction to Jae aside. They’d treated each other like brothers, joking around and ribbing each other while his sisters egged them on.

But now that they were alone, Yunho’s passion came roaring back to life. Heat simmered inside him as he watched Jae move gracefully around the room, setting things up. “Here’s a towel for you. And here’s an extra toothbrush if you need one. You already know where the bathroom is. And the sheets are clean. My mom always makes up both beds so I can sleep however I want.”

“Are you a top or bottom kind of guy?” Yunho didn’t mean for the question to sound quite so dirty, but the expression on Jae’s face said he knew exactly what his guest was getting at.

“Like I said,” Jae answered firmly, “I sleep however I want.”

His gaze caught Yunho’s in a meaningful look, then he turned and pulled out some more toiletries. Yunho plucked at the front of his shirt to let air cool his overheating body. Everything about Jae made him hot, even his mysterious answers.

“Are you out to your family?” The words slipped from Yunho before he could think, and he instantly regretted them. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer—”

“No.” Jae stood still, clutching a towel to his chest. “Not…officially.” He shook his head slowly, his gaze distant. “They know. At least, I think they do. But we’ve never talked about it.” He folded the towel and set it on a small wooden desk. “You’re the first guy I’ve ever brought here. That’s not just a friend, I mean.”

“I’m honored,” Yunho said and meant it.

Not just a friend. That was the first clear sign of encouragement Jae had given him. Yunho had been trying to get a read on him all night, unsure of what his invitation home had meant. Did Jae just feel sorry for him, a dancer down on his luck on Christmas Eve? Or did he feel this ribbon of desire connecting them too? Yunho couldn’t figure him out. And he didn’t trust his judgment after guessing wrong about Jae’s life. He was no rich kid. His family lived in a modest ranch house in the suburbs. They weren’t poor, but it was obvious they didn’t have much money to spare. Wherever Jae got his wealth from, it wasn’t them.

“You should be honored,” Jae teased, stepping out of his slippers. “I don’t let just anyone see what my teenage taste in music was like.” He motioned at a poster of Gackt.

Yunho shook his head, pretending to be disappointed. “I saw that. Usually, I try not to judge people’s tastes, but I’ll make an exception for you.”

Jae laughed again in that sexy, breathless way he had, and lust zinged through Yunho. He knew he should look away as the other man removed his clothes, but he felt physically unable to. Every atom in his body wanted to see Jae nude. He held his breath as Jae stripped off his shirt, then exhaled on a small moan at the sight of his cut chest and lean waist. Perfect.

Jae glanced over when Yunho made the noise. He noted the flags of red on Yunho’s cheeks and the blown pupils of his eyes. Yunho didn’t try to hide his feelings. He let Jae see his hunger, his yearning to touch the beauty so close to him. Their eyes met for a long, electric moment, and the air between them trembled under the weight of their unspoken words. Then Jae lowered his face and turned away.

“We should get some sleep,” he said. “It’s been a long day.”

Yunho refused to let it go. “Where should I sleep?”

Jae shrugged, his back turned. He spoke over his shoulder. “You can choose. I’m fine either way.”

Yunho took a deep breath. His heart raced as he gathered his courage and said, “Sleep with me.”

There. It was out there. He’d finally said it. What he’d wanted to say all night.

Jae whirled around in surprise. Their eyes connected. “Yunho…”

“Sleep with me,” Yunho repeated. “I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Jae frowned. His voice was unsure when he said, “Are you… Do you mean sleep sleep or sex sleep?”

“I mean sex. You and me. Doing filthy, wonderful things to each other.”

“No way. Not a chance. Not with my mom on the other side of that wall,” Jae pointed at Gackt again and shook his head firmly. “Hell, my door doesn’t even lock.”

“We don’t have to do anything. Not if you don’t want to,” Yunho coaxed. “Just…let’s lie down together. Let me hold you.”

Jae shot him a sudden serious look. “You don’t owe me anything for the ride, you know. Or for letting you stay here.”

“I know I don’t. It’s got nothing to do with that. I want you.”

The two men studied each other, one hopeful, one doubtful. A long moment passed before Jae spoke. “I want you too," he whispered. “But—

A thrill ran through Yunho at the words. Yes. Yes. Now they were getting somewhere.

“Then be with me,” Yunho said softly. He stepped forward, cupped Jae’s face in his hands, and kissed him.

At the first touch of their lips, they both froze, tense from the strangeness of the contact. Yunho felt the plump softness of Jae’s mouth give beneath his, felt the flutter of his indrawn breath. Yunho leaned into the kiss, capturing the fullness of Jae’s lips between his in small bites and slipping his tongue out to lap at them. With a small, eager mmm, Jae surrendered and kissed Yunho back. He pushed up, tilting his head to fit their mouths closer. They moved together, lips joined, mouths open, tongues gliding in a hot tangle of pleasure as time spun away.

Desire thumped through Yunho with every wild heartbeat, heating his blood and hazing his mind. He felt dizzy as he dropped his hands to Jae’s hips and dragged him close, pressing their bodies together. The skin at Jae’s waist was soft, but firm muscle lay just underneath and Yunho’s fingers gripped into it. He groaned, grinding against Jae in desperate need. Yunho’s cock was throbbing out a hungry pulse and he let Jae feel every hard inch of it.

Jae was just as hard, just as needy. His swollen cock was wedged next to Yunho’s between their bodies, only a few thin layers of cloth separating them as their hips ground together in a rough rhythm. But soon even that small barrier was too much for them.

They pulled apart, both of them panting as they took their clothes off in flurry of tugs and yanks. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, hungry to see every bit of new skin revealed. When Jae tore off his last bit of clothing and stood naked in front of him, Yunho groaned out loud. Gorgeous. Every part of him.

“Shhh!” Jae held a finger up to his mouth and motioned Yunho toward the lower bunk bed. Yunho didn’t need urging. He followed right behind Jae, his gaze drinking in the sight of his wide back tapering into a narrow waist and tiny, perfect ass. Jae’s shoulders were covered with tattoos: gothic lettering, wings, musical notes. A long line of text ran down his back to more tattoos at his waist. It was the sexiest thing Yunho had ever seen. He wanted to lick the line of ink, tongue each and every letter on Jae’s pale skin. He planned to do exactly that. But when Jae clambered into the bed, he rolled over on his back and spread his arms in invitation. Never mind, Yunho thought. It’s all sexy. He dived in.

They curled together in a clumsy tangle of limbs at first, trying to get closer but having to sort out where to put arms, legs, hands, lips. But then it all magically worked. They fit like puzzle pieces joining, pressed body to body in the shadowed bed. Jae’s skin was fever-hot and his heart beat frenetically, like a bird’s. Yunho could feel it thumping against his chest. They were pressed so close that he could feel every breath Jae took, every movement of muscle, and feel his stiff, twitching cock pressed against his stomach. Yunho nestled closer, letting Jae feel him too, letting their bodies meld and become familiar. He looked down into Jae’s perfect face, into the dark eyes blinking at him, and tenderness swept through him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, stroking Jae’s heavy bangs back to see his eyes better. “I can’t believe you’re real.”

“You’re beautiful too,” Jae whispered back. He moved a slow hand along Yunho’s side, tracing the line of muscle over his hip. He gave a mischievous smile. “All that off-Broadway dancing’s been good to you.”

Yunho wanted to laugh, but he was so hard he thought he might explode if he did. Witty banter was beyond him right now. “Keep touching me like that,” he whispered. “That’s all I ask.”

“Like this?” Jae’s clever fingers slipped lower between their bodies to grip Yunho’s length and stroke him. “Or like this?” His hand slid lower still, to cup Yunho’s tight-drawn sac and tug it gently.

A wave of pleasure rolled through Yunho, starting in his cock and ending in a tingle along his scalp. He felt his eyes try to roll back in his head at the bliss of Jae’s touch. He was dizzy, his whole body shimmering with rising ecstasy. “Yes,” he breathed. “Oh god, yes.”

He lowered his mouth to capture Jae’s again. This time there was no caution, no play. They bit and sucked and lapped with pure lust now, their hands working between their bodies, stroking each other. Yunho broke their kiss once to lift Jae’s hand to his mouth and lick his palm, getting the skin slick before returning it to his cock. He did the same to his own, spitting moisture into his hand before smoothing it along Jae’s swollen length.

He meant business now, his tight fist wrapped around Jae, slipping up and down along his velvet length. He smoothed his thumb under the head every time he bumped across it, hitting a spot that made Jae’s body arch and sweat break out on his upper lip. A few more firm strokes, a few more bumps over the sweet spot, and Jae broke. He threw his head back and came hard, hot liquid spilling over Yunho’s hand and splashing his belly.

“Ahhh…” Jae sang his orgasm, in his beautiful voice, and it was Yunho’s undoing.

“Oh fuck, baby,” he groaned. “I can’t take it. You’re too…” He reached down, his hand still hot and slick with Jae’s cum, and stroked himself. It was good as lube and brought him close to the edge in moments. He was so close, so close… Then Jae’s soft hand was suddenly there. helping. He covered the head of Yunho’s cock, his thumb smoothing over the sensitive skin, and that was it. With a smothered groan, Yunho came. He buried his face in Jae’s throat, catching a bite of skin between his teeth as he poured out his orgasm into Jae’s waiting hand. His mind went blank, and the world fell away into pure, molten pleasure.

*✲ﾟ*

Sunlight poured into the small bedroom. It reflected off a row of small trophies on the bookshelf, filling the room with sparkles of golden light.

Inside their warm cocoon on the lower bunk, Yunho whispered into Jaejoong’s ear. “I have to leave soon.”

Jae sighed. He was tucked into the hollow of Yunho’s shoulder, the dancer’s strong arm wrapped around him. He was limp and happy, and he didn’t want to move. “You can stay a little longer.”

Yunho tightened his arm, snuggling him closer. He stared up at the wooden slats beneath the upper bunk and trailed his fingers lazily along Jae’s arm. He thought back over the night they’d just spent together. They’d been together several times, falling asleep only to wake and pleasure each other again. Jae was a perfect lover: responsive, generous, inventive—and loud as hell.

“I think your family knows you’re not straight now,” Yunho said, his chest shaking with laughter.

Jae hid his face with a hand and moaned in embarrassment. “Oh my god. That’s why I didn’t want to do this. How am I supposed to face my mom over pancakes after what she heard?”

Yunho laughed harder. “You did get pretty raunchy,” he agreed. “Especially when I sucked you off. I’ll bet your mom doesn’t even know half the words you said.”

“Oh my gooodd.” Jae’s voice was just a whimper.

Yunho brushed a tender kiss against Jae’s rumpled hair, but he was still laughing. “It’s okay, tiger. You can always tell them it was me yelling ‘harder.’”

“I would like to die now, please.”

“Not a chance.” Yunho cuddled him closer. “Not when I just found you. I have plans for us.”

“Plans?” Jae lifted his head and looked at Yunho, surprised. “What plans?”

“Well, it depends,” Yunho said.

“On what?”

Yunho chose his next words carefully. “It depends on who you are.” At Jae’s puzzled look, Yunho said softly, “Were you going to tell me anytime soon?”

Jae propped himself up on an elbow and studied the handsome man lying next to him. “What is it that you think I have to tell you?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe that you’re a famous singer?”

Jae blinked. Then he blinked again. “I am?”

Yunho blinked back. “You’re not? But the car. And the clothes. Your music! And didn’t your sister mention that you sang at the Hollywood Bowl?” At Jae’s continued surprise, Yunho said, “Come on! You said it yourself. You’re Mr. Moneybags!”

“It was a joke! We were joking! How could you take any of that seriously? I’m the chauffeur, okay? I drive Mr. Moneybags around. His name is Mike Shallin and he’s a record producer. It’s his car.” They sat in silence for a minute while Yunho absorbed his confession. Then Jae scowled at him, suspicious. “Wait a minute. Did you have sex with me because you thought I was a famous singer?”

“No! Of course not!”

“You did! How could you? I feel violated.” Jae sat up and wrapped his arms protectively around himself. “I can’t believe I fell for a starfucker.”

“Hey, now! That’s not fair. I’m not a starf—wait.” Yunho sat up next to Jae and peered closely at his face. “You fell for me?”

“A momentary lapse of judgment. Before I knew you were a star—”

“I’m not a—I’m not. Okay?” Yunho drew a deep breath. He looked at the man next to him. Jae’s hair was a mess, his lips were raw and swollen from their night of passion, and he had a huge bite mark on his neck. He was also the most beautiful person Yunho had ever seen. And funny. And kind. And loving. Yunho didn’t want to screw this up. “Jae, I don’t care what you are. Famous or not famous, it doesn’t matter. I mean, look at me! I’m an unemployed dancer who tried to walk home in a snowstorm. I’m not exactly a catch.”

“That’s true,” Jae sniffed. Then, kinder, he added, “But you’ll get another gig. Always keep the faith, right?”

“That’s right,” Yunho said. He scooted closer to Jae on the bed. “And I believe in us. I think we could make this work, if we gave it a chance.”

“Us? An unemployed dancer and a singing chauffeur?”

“Why not?” Yunho leaned his head forward and kissed Jae’s cheek. He liked the way the singer’s eyelashes fluttered at the contact. “We have a lot in common. We both work hard. We both dream hard. Even our kinks work well together.” They shared a steamy look, both of them remembering the night before. Yunho continued, “We’re a good match. I think fate brought us together last night.”

“I only picked you up because you looked so pathetic.”

Yunho refused to let Jae provoke him. He could tell that Jae was wavering. He leaned forward to press another kiss onto Jae, this time on his mouth. He held the kiss for a long moment, waiting until he felt Jae’s lips part beneath his and his hand slip up to touch Yunho’s cheek, then he drew back. “Thanks for the ride home. I might have died out there.”

Jae’s eyes were dark with rising passion now, just as Yunho had hoped. When Jae spoke, the edge was gone from his voice. “You’re welcome.”

“And thanks for inviting me here,” Yunho said. “Your family is great. Much better than some old motel.”

“Nobody should be alone at Christmas.” Jae slid closer to Yunho, his hand dropping to rest on his thigh.

“What about New Year’s?”

“What about it?”

“Do you have any plans?”

“You’re the one with all the plans,” Jae said. He leaned in and caught Yunho’s mouth in a long kiss. His hand rose to Yunho’s shoulder, holding him in place. Not that Yunho wanted to go anywhere. When they finally broke apart, they were breathing hard.

Yunho’s arm slipped around Jae’s waist, tugging him closer. “We should do something for New Year’s. So we’re not alone.”

They kissed again, their hands starting to roam. It was several long minutes before they came up for air this time.

“Valentine’s Day comes after New Year’s,” Jae panted. “We’re almost obligated to do something then.”

Yunho was kissing a line along Jae’s throat, but he nodded at those words. “Absolutely. I can’t let you be alone on Valentine’s Day.” His hand smoothed over Jaejoong’s flat belly and slid beneath his thin boxers.

Jae gasped and closed his eyes as Yunho’s hand started stroking. “N-no, I don’t want that either. Not on Valentine’s Day.”

Yunho grinned at Jae’s erotic expression. Yes. This was how he should always look: lost to pleasure because of Yunho. “Maybe we should go ahead and plan all our holidays together,” he said.

“Mmmm, maybe,” Jae breathed. “Let’s just take this slow and see where it goes.”

Yunho gave a triumphant smile and pushed Jae backward onto the bed, crawling up to lie on top of him. “That sounds good. One holiday at a time.” His eyes crinkled with happiness as he looked into Jae’s eyes. “Let’s start with what I want for Christmas this year.”

He lowered his mouth to Jae’s in a demanding kiss, and this time they didn’t stop until Yunho got everything he wanted.

*✲ﾟ* The End *✲ﾟ*


End file.
